Die Künstlerin I (Wie alles begann)
Mein Name ist Angelique Jasmin Pierre. Ich bin in einem kleinen Vorort, nahe Paris geboren worden und lebe mit meinen Eltern und drei Geschwistern, zwei Brüdern und einer Schwester, in einem ziemlich großen Haus auf dem Lande. Ich bin die Jüngste in dieser Familie und werde deshalb sehr gut behandelt. Meine Mutter und mein Vater sorgen sich um mich (auch wenn sie meist so tun als würden sie mich ignorieren), und meine Geschwister lassen zwar oft ihre Wut durch physische Gewalt an mir aus und versuchen mich auch auf psychischem Wege zu verletzen, doch beklagen kann ich mich darüber nun wirklich nicht. Meine Eltern sind viel beschäftigt und oft außer Haus. Sie arbeiten oft bis in die Nacht hinein, wenn ich mich schon seit einer Ewigkeit zur Ruhe gelegt habe. So bekomme ich sie nicht oft zu Gesicht. Und in diesem Sinne bin ich stets mit meinen Brüdern und meiner Schwester (oder ganz allein) in dem riesigen Haus. Doch auch sie tun meist so, als würden sie meine Anwesenheit nicht wahrnehmen. Und so sitze ich oft des Tags allein in meinem Zimmer und zeichne. Ich zeichne für mein Leben gern. Oft male ich die Dinge, die ich gerade sehe, doch manches Mal auch flüchtige Gedanken, die in meinem Kopf ihr Unwesen treiben. Dann schenke ich die entstandenen Bilder meinen Eltern. Oder behalte sie. Doch meist will ich ihre Reaktionen sehen. Deshalb gebe ich sie ihnen, damit sie sehen, was ich tue wenn sie nicht im Hause sind. Jedes Mal kann ich fühlen wie schockiert sie von meinen Zeichnungen sind und immer habe ich das beklemmende Gefühl, dass sie mich nach jedem Bild weniger lieben. Doch ich verstehe den Grund ihres Entsetzens nicht. Meist male ich das Haus, wie es auf mich wirkt. Leer und dunkel. Leblos. Oder unseren Garten bei Nacht mit den roten Augen, die ich manchmal in der Dunkelheit sehen kann, wenn ich aufwache und aus dem Fenster, neben meinem Bett, schaue. Etwas seltener auch den seltsam aussehenden Mann mit den leuchtend gelben Augen in meinem Zimmer, der sich immer auf meine Bettkante setzt und mir beim Schlafen zusieht. Und auch die hübsche Frau in Weiß ohne Gesicht, die ich manchmal in das Zimmer meines ältesten Bruders Jaques gehen sehen kann darf in meiner Sammlung nicht fehlen. Was ist falsch daran, dass ich diese Dinge male? Oder liegt es an mir? Immer wenn ich meinen Eltern erklären will, dass diese Werke alle aus der Realität stammen, strafen sie mich mit bösen Blicken und sperren mich in den Keller ein. Ich bin schon oft hier unten gewesen. Es ist dunkel und kalt , doch an diesem Ort fühle ich mich wohler, als wenn ich bei meiner Familie bin. Denn diese lässt mich immer allein und denkt, dass es eine Strafe für mich ist hier unten zu sitzen und eingesperrt zu sein. Doch hier im Keller spiele ich oft mit den Kindern und dem Mann, die hier unten zu wohnen scheinen. Zwar sehen sie seltsam aus, doch sie sind sehr nett zu mir, reden mit mir, streicheln mir über den Kopf und sehr oft lachen wir miteinander. Sie sind viel netter als meine Eltern und meine Geschwister. Am liebsten würde ich für immer hier unten bleiben, doch die Kinder und der Mann sagen mir, dass ich wieder schnell nach oben gehen soll, weil sich sonst mein Vater und meine Mutter Sorgen um mich machen würden. Doch ich kann ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenken. Ich weiß, dass meine Eltern nur so tun als würden sie sich um mich kümmern, doch ich kann schon seit einiger Zeit in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie mich verabscheuen. Sie wollten mich gar nicht haben, wieso sollen sie mich dann versorgen? Diesen Satz habe ich schon oft gehört. Jedes Mal wenn mein Vater und meine Mutter sich hinter verschlossener Tür stritten. „Wir müssen dieses kleine Balg loswerden! Sie bereitet uns nur Ärger!“ schreit mein Vater aus vollem Halse, als wäre es ihm recht, dass ich seine wütende Stimme selbst im Keller hören kann. „Aber sie ist unser Kind, man wird uns bestrafen, wenn wir sie beseitigen.“ kommt dann eine leisere Antwort meiner Mutter, bei der ich genau hinhören muss um sie verstehen zu können. Auch wenn diese Worte eine fast schon beruhigende Wirkung auf mich haben, höre ich deutlich die Abscheu und ein wenig Angst in ihrer eigentlich sanften Stimme mitschwingen. Meine eigene Mutter hat Angst vor mir! „Du beschützt diese Göre noch? Sie ist geisteskrank! Sie sieht Dinge, die nicht existieren! Und dann malt sie diese fürchterlichen und abartigen Bilder, die für eine Zweijährige einfach nicht natürlich sind!“ brüllt mein Vater nach einiger Zeit zurück. Geisteskrank? Ich habe dieses Wort schon sehr oft von ihm gehört, doch ich kann noch nicht erfassen, was es eigentlich bedeuten sollte. Meint Vater etwa, dass ich die Kinder, die Frau, die Männer und Wesen sehen kann, obwohl meine Familie sie nicht wahrzunehmen scheint? „Sie ist ein Monster!“ kreischt mein Papa weiter und dann höre ich, wie er die Treppe hinunter poltert. Ich spüre seine schweren Schritte, wie sie im Erdgeschoss ankommen und sich dann wieder von mir entfernten. „Versteck dich! Schnell er kommt gleich um dich zu holen!“ sagt ein schon älteres Mädchen neben mir und ich spüre wie mich jemand fest aber doch sanft am Arm packt und weg zieht. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen (ich glaube er heißt James) zieht mich schnellen Schrittes hinter sich her und setzt mich unter der Treppe im Schatten ab. Er lässt mich los und stellt sich dann, wie die anderen neun Kinder vor mich. Der Mann namens Nikolas nimmt ein metallisch glänzendes, längliches Ding aus einem Versteck an seinem Gürtel und stellt sich direkt vor die Tür. Er hält die scharfe Waffe der sich öffnenden Tür entgegen und ich sehe wie mein Papa mit einem noch spitzeren und größeren Ding in der Hand in den dunklen, für seine Augen wahrscheinlich einsam wirkenden, Keller tritt. Durch die großen Kinder hindurch, kann ich ihn nicht direkt sehen, doch höre ich seine dumpfen, schweren Schritte, die durch den Raum streifen. Er ist auf der Suche nach mir. Ich will einen Schritt auf ihn zu gehen, doch James und Clarissa, das ältere Mädchen, das mich gewarnt hat, packen mich mit jeweils einer Hand an jeder Schulter und halten mich zurück. Tränen steigen in meinen Augen auf. Warum lassen mich meine Freunde nicht zu meinem Papa? Er wird mir nichts tun, das könnte er niemals, das weiß ich ganz genau. Also wehre ich mich gegen die sanften Hände auf meinen Schultern und will mich gerade meinem Vater zeigen, als er direkt vor mir steht. Er zückt seine Waffe und schreitet mit bedrohlich schnellen Schritten auf mich zu. Er scheint einfach durch die Kinder vor ihm, wie durch leichten Nebel, zu laufen, ohne sie auch nur zu bemerken. Dann beugt er sich zu mir hinunter, blickt mich mit seinen glitzernden, braunen Augen an und sagt mit seiner tiefen, fast schon sanft klingenden Stimme: „Fühlst du dich wohl hier unten, Anna?“ Schnell nicke ich und innerlich freue ich mich über den weichen Tonfall in seiner Stimme. Sie ist das komplette Gegenteil von dem zornigen Brüllen, das ich noch vor ein paar Momenten von oben hören konnte. Hat er mich doch lieb? Und vielleicht freut er sich, genauso wie meine Mutter über meine Bilder und darüber dass ich die Menschen und Kreaturen sehe. Der Anflug eines Lächelns huscht über sein Gesicht und ich will schreien vor Glück. Als ich sehe, dass sein Mund sich zu einem noch viel breiteren Grinsen verzieht, werde ich wieder von James und Clarissa und jetzt auch anderen Kindern an den Schultern gepackt und ihre sanften, doch besorgten Stimmen flüstern in mein Ohr. „Trau ihm nicht. Er ist ein Mörder.“Es klingt wie ein leiser Singsang, der in meinem Kopf als wisperndes Echo widerhallt. Doch ich ignoriere ihre Warnungen und sehe weiterhin meinen Vater an. „Ja, hier ist es sehr schön.“ sage ich mit fröhlich von den Wänden widerklingender Stimme. „Die Kinder und der Mann spielen mit mir und sie sind sehr nett zu mir.“ Der riesige Mann vor mir grinst noch breiter, doch ich spüre etwas Falsches an seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Er freut sich zu sehr. In seinen braunen Augen funkelt etwas Böses, ich kann es deutlich sehen. Ich weiche ein wenig zurück, doch mein Papa nähert sich mir weiterhin mit einem gewaltigen Schritt. Nun steht er bedrohlich nahe vor mir und der Mann ragt wie ein Riese über mir auf. „Das freut mich zu hören.“ sagt er mit immer noch süßlicher Stimme. Doch auch diese klingt nun in meinen Ohren falsch, so als hätte er sie nur aufgesetzt. Als wollte er mich in Sicherheit wiegen, um dann etwas Schreckliches zu tun. Nikolas hat ein paar Mal über diese gemeine Taktik gesprochen und gesagt, dass nur sehr böse Menschen sie anwenden würden. Ist mein Vater etwa einer von diesen Menschen? Nein, das kann einfach nicht sein! Er ist doch mein Papa! Er würde mir doch niemals etwas tun! Ich ahne Schlimmes als er das große, lange, graue Dingsbums zückt und es mir entgegen hält. Ich kann es mir einbilden, doch ich glaube zu sehen, wie sein fieses Grinsen noch etwas breiter wird. Angst flutet mich kalt wie eisiges Wasser und ein Schauder fließt meinen Rücken hinunter. Schnell drehe ich meinen Kopf und suche fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Doch durch die großen Kinder um mich herum und die Dunkelheit, die mich umgibt, kann ich keinen Fluchtweg ausmachen. Mein Herz schlägt schneller und scheint in meiner Angst gleich aus meiner Brust zu springen. Immer flacher und hastiger ging mein Atem. Dann entscheide ich mich einfach zu rennen. Blind durch den vertrauten Keller zu laufen und hinaus zu stürmen, um den bösen und hasserfüllten Mann vor meinem Gesicht zu entkommen. Schon bewegen sich meine Beine vorwärts, laufen wie mechanisch gesteuert an meinem Vater und meinen Freunden vorbei und fliegen fast über herum liegende Gegenstände auf dem schwarzen Untergrund. Wie ein Geist schwebe ich auf die Treppe zu, sehe schon das Tageslicht, das von der offenen, schweren Tür hinein scheint und fühle mich siegessicherer als jemals in meinem kurzen Leben zuvor. Doch dann spüre ich kalte, harte Finger, die sich um meine Schulter schlingen und werde gewaltsam wieder die alte Treppe hinunter gezerrt. Meine Schulter pocht vor Schmerz und plötzlich packt eine zweite, große Hand mich am Hals. Ich werde gegen eine Wand gedrückt und ich höre bei meinem Aufprall an der harten, staubig grauen Mauer wie etwas hinter mir knackt. Glühender Schmerz zuckt durch meinen Rücken und ich versuche aufzuschreien. Doch die Hand, die zuvor noch meine Schulter festhielt, ruhte nun auf meinem Mund um meinen Schmerzensschrei zu dämpfen. Ich sehe in die diabolisch glitzernden Augen in dunklem Braunton, des Mannes der mich nun fest gegen die Wand presst, dass die Schmerzen in meinem Körper nur noch heftiger werden. Meine Augen weiten sich verängstig als ich sein boshaftes, widerliches Grinsen erblicke, das sich wieder breit über sein Gesicht ausstreckt. „Du wolltest also flüchten.“ Seine Stimmlage hat sich stark abgesenkt und klingt nun wie das Knurren eines wilden Tieres. Ich zittere vor Furcht und starre ihn schockiert und verwirrt an. Warum will er mir wehtun? Ich habe doch nichts Böses gemacht! Oder doch? Ich überlege angestrengt was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte, doch ich finde einfach nichts. Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als wieder dieses längliche, metallisch glänzende Ding vor meinen Augen schwebt. Es kommt immer näher auf mich zu. Das Gesicht des Mannes vor mir verzerrt sich voller Hass und Verachtung. Dann kommt ein böses Lachen aus seiner Kehle und das Messer schnellt auf mich zu. Doch statt mein Gesicht zu durchbohren, macht sich ein taubes und doch brennend heißes Gefühl in meinem linken Arm breit. Wieder will ich schreien, doch nun legt sich das scharfe Ding quer in meinen Mund und hindert mich am Schmerzensschrei. Dann wird mein Kiefer taub und ich spüre auch dort die feurige Qual. Rotes, warmes Blut fließt an mir hinab und tropft wie sanfter Regen im Herbst auf den Boden des Kellers. Ich reiße meine Augen auf und versuche wieder mein Leid hinaus zu brüllen, doch mein Vater sticht noch tiefer in meine Mundwinkel. Die Schnitte ziehen sich nun bis zu meinen Wangenknochen und brennen wie Feuer. Immer mehr Blut sehe ich auf den Boden fließen. Eine riesige Pfütze ist unter meinen Füßen entstanden. Sie klebt an meinen nackten Füßen und fühlt sich widerlich an. Angewidert ziehe ich die Nase kraus und versuche den salzigen, metallischen Gestank, der mir mit penetrant in der Nase sticht, zu ignorieren. Der Schmerz in meinem Kiefer und meinem Arm pocht unerträglich und ich versuche mich mit Schlägen in seinen Unterleib und gegen seine Beine, zu wehren, doch er lacht nur wieder. Voller Verachtung spuckt er mir ins Gesicht und ich muss angeekelt die Augen schließen. Ein animalischer, befriedigt klingender Laut dringt aus seiner Kehle. Wie kann er mir nur solch grausame Dinge antun? Das spitze Ding rammt er nochmals in meinen linken Arm und zieht es durch mein weiches Fleisch. Er hinterlässt einen tiefen, stark blutenden Riss, der sich von meiner Schulter schräg bis runter zu meinem Handgelenk zieht. Der Schmerz macht mich verrückt und wieder werde ich am Schreien gehindert. Wütend versuche ich um mich zu schlagen, doch schnell greift der Mann nach meiner Hand und schmeißt sie mit riesiger Kraft gegen die Wand. Sie schmerzt zu sehr um es in Worte fassen zu können. Er schneidet mit der spitzen Waffe an meinem runden Gesicht herum, dann wirft er das Ding irgendwo in die Finsternis hinein und lacht dann noch einmal bösartig und satanisch auf. Erst lockert sich sein Griff um meinen Hals, dann falle ich mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den harten Boden. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst wie sehr er mir die Luft abgedrückt hat und wie eine Ertrinkende atme ich hektisch und flach. Wie ich so am Boden liege, spüre ich das dunkelrote, klebrige Blut, das ich vergoss, unter mir. Tränen steigen in meinen Augen auf, als mich plötzlich eine riesige Welle Schmerz überrollt. Meine klaren, wässrigen Tränen mischen sich nun mit dem Blut und langsam fließt es in dünnen, feinen Strömen über den schwarzen Boden. Es sieht wundervoll aus, doch zugleich erschreckt es mich zutiefst. Dann wende ich mich wieder meinem Vater zu. Seine Augen blicken vor Verachtung und Abscheu funkelnd auf mich herab. "Reicht es dir für heute, du kleines Stück Scheiße? Solche kleinen ungewollten Monster wie du gehören einfach geschlagen." Noch einmal spuckt er mir ins Gesicht, doch dann wendet er sich ab und steigt die Treppe hinauf. Ich will ihm folgen, doch der Schmerz lässt mich nicht aufstehen. "Wir machen morgen weiter." höre ich sein animalisches Knurren vom oberen Treppenabsatz. Mit einem nassen Tränenschleier, der meine Sicht verschwimmen lässt, sehe ich zu wie sich die schwere Kellertür langsam schließt und mein Vater mich allein zurücklässt. Eine leichte, sanfte Hand legt sich auf meine unverletzte Schulter, dann noch eine, bis mich elf verschiedene Hände tröstlich berühren. Zusammen mit meinen Freunden verfolge ich wie der letzte schwache Lichtstrahl im Raum verlischt. Nächster Teil: Die Künstlerin II Gefangenschaft Fallen Genesis Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang